


Somethings Should Not Be Kept in the Attic - Belphie/Grace - Sequel to Unworthy of Love

by EP1



Series: Grace and the Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Explicit Language, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1/pseuds/EP1
Summary: Grace made a pact with Belphegor, whom she did not even know existed until minutes before doing so. Being bound to him she is committed to his purpose. Revenge on Lucifer and maybe the whole of Devildom.Continuation of Unworthy of Love and follows the Cat Napping Seventh Born EndingTags will be updated as I go and rating may change as story progresses.Writing is a form of stress relief and self care. I will bounce between the different character timelines writing what I can and am able to at the time. No set update schedule.
Series: Grace and the Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683712
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Somethings Should Not Be Kept in the Attic - Belphie/Grace - Sequel to Unworthy of Love

Belphegor strode purposefully across the attic floor and gently laid Grace down on the bed. Before she could ask him any questions, he touched her forehead and sent her to sleep. The tension in her body eased, and the line pain had caused on her face smoothed. He brushed a wayward strand of hair off her face. “Pleasant dreams, I promise.”

He didn’t blame her for having questions. It was natural since they had met only minutes before in the flesh However, he needed time to think and to plan. It would ruin their working relationship if his answers mainly consisted of ‘I don’t know’.

Belphegor looked at the room that was his prison no more. A prison was only a prison so long as the door was locked. It was now his command post, a place from which to plot his revenge against Lucifer and by extension Diavolo. It would be foolish to storm out of this attic all rage and fury. Belphegor had already paid the price for foolishness once, and he doubted his rebellion would be punished so lightly a second time. This time he would do it right, and he would succeed.

Belphegor chuckled to himself and touched the barred door. Lucifer himself would be providing the key to his own undoing for Belphegor had only dispelled the actual lock. The remainder of the spell remained intact. He was still hidden from the rest of Devildom, however, as long as the door was cracked open, even in the slightest, Belphegor’s reach could extend much further. 

He closed his eyes and drifted into a light slumber. Just enough that he could peer at the sleeping minds resting this night, unaware of the new danger in their midst. Of course, none of his brothers slumbered yet. They would all be looking for their precious missing human. Even awake though he could feel, Beel’s concern and worry for the fragile girl. He narrowly stopped himself from reaching out to reassure him. 

Soon. Soon Belphegor would be reunited with his other half. The void he had been feeling since being trapped here would be gone. It would be a challenge to be patient, but Beel was too honest and not always good with secrets. Their reunion would have to be handled carefully. Grace would help with that, and so much more.

He opened his eyes once more and gave his head a little shake. It felt good to be a part of the world again, even in that fashion. Belphegor went back to the bed and sat down next to Grace. He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, “Time to wake up.”

Grace’s eyelashes fluttered like butterflied and made a slightly disgruntled face. She said nothing for a second, then frowned at him, “Did you just put me to sleep?”

“I needed a moment to think,” he replied honestly, “And I didn’t want to be bothered your questions.” Grace made an indignant sound. “But wasn’t it a lovely dream though?”

“I’ll give you that your smile is cute, but not cute enough to make it right,” Grace said with a frown. “Do I get to ask my questions now?”

“No,” he held up a hand. “And it's for a better reason than, I just don’t want to do it.”

“But not wanting to do it is part of it, right?” Grace asked, raising an eyebrow.

Belphegor gave her that cute little smile again. “Yes. It is tedious and I don’t want to have to explain myself. However,” he conceded. “I promise you, I will. We have all the hours from when you close your eyes until you wake for us to talk. The more immediate concern is-“ He poked her shoulder. “This.”

“Ouch,” Grace swatted at his hand. “There are better ways to make your point, you know?”

“Better, but not as quick.” He got back to his point. “If I tend your wounds then I reveal my presence too soon.”

“And if that happens, I lose my hidden demon up the sleeve,” Grace nodded in understanding. “Something tells me you have a plan.”

Belphegor appreciated that she could look past her frustration at the situation to look at the bigger picture. Things would go so much more smoothly this way. “There is only one of my brothers that I trust completely. Beel. Find Beel, let him be the one to ‘rescue’ you. He is truly the other half of me, and if you belong to me, you also belong to him.”

There was a little twinkle in her eye, and a very light blush crept across her face. She looked away from his eyes, cleared her throat and asked. “Does my pact with you, include him?”

“No. You cannot command him though your link to me.” He clarified. “But I can tell you he cares for you and will have your back if you allow him to.” He saw the doubt in her eyes and firmly told her. “Trust him.”

“You know. You’ve seen-“ She shook her head in frustration at him. “That’s not easy.”

“That’s the easiest thing I’m going to ask of you tonight.” 

“Great.” There was more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice. “Would you like me to go stab Lucifer in the back while he’s sleeping? Go seduce Lord Diavolo like some sexy secret spy? Maybe challenge Barbatos to a duel with sabres?”

Belphegor snorted. “If I thought you were capable of any of that, yes, I’d ask it of you.”

Grace glared at him, and he realized he may have made a misstep.

“Don’t,” she hissed the word angrily. “Don’t underestimate me. Don’t mock me. **Belphegor.** ” The way she said his name had power in it. It was sloppy but she still managed to put some command in it. She stared in his eyes, arched that eyebrow and released it. Grace was just proving her point. “Allies. Remember?”

He smiled a genuine smile. He doubted any of his siblings had ever seen this side of her. If they had, she would have already been bound to one of them. Belphegor inclined his head in apology. “I misspoke. I don’t think you are capable of that…tonight.” 

She laughed. “Smooth. Points for smooth.” She sighed and combed her fingers through her hair. “So what is this hard task you are asking of me?”

“I need you to lie to Beel.”

“No!” She way she objected so quickly made him have no doubt that she truly did care for him. Her loyalty to Beel touched him. 

“Just temporarily. I don’t want you to tell him about me. Not yet. He doesn’t lie well, it's not in his nature. I was the one that got the full measure of that skill. Once he knows what Lucifer has done, things will never be the same. Give me time to make a proper plan before we fully bring Beel in.”

“I don’t understand. You literally just advised me to go to him and ask for his help. How is that not putting him in danger?”

“I never said that wasn’t dangerous.” Belphegor reached across and took the hand that was nervously playing with her hair. “But I know, I know that it is a danger he would choose. Go to him. Now. Tonight. Get patched up, and we will meet later.” He let go of her hand.

“And where I am supposed to let him find me?” Grace asked, slowly rising to her feet.

“His bed is always a good option.”

“Obviously you got the full share of the asshole gene as well.” She punched his arm as she walked by him. “Only desperate girls ambush a guy in his bed. I think I’ll go with slightly needy and pass out in the hall outside his door.”

Belphegor would have offered to help her with the passing out part, but he could feel that once she made the trek back down the stairs it would take little for her to sleep again. “See you soon.”

Grace stopped at the door. She turned to him with a little smile and nodded. “See you soon.”

His eyes lingered on the doorway for a long time after she left. She was definitely not the average human. If he had to get stuck with one, she wasn’t that bad a choice. 

Belphegor flopped on his back on the bed. He had one more thing to do before he shut the door. One problem that needed solving. Xantara still lived, sedated and weakened in the infirmary. Grace thought her dead, and he needed her to be all in. He needed her afraid of Diavolo’s retribution. His human was tough, but she seemed to be also kind. Belphegor wanted there to be no chance that this could be settled peacefully.

Such delicious nightmares he would bring to the wounded demoness. Her heart would pound with fear until it failed. Belphegor would feel no guilt. She was a but a playing piece on the board, nothing more than a pawn and her death would help mould Grace into the queen she would need to be. He was smiling when he closed his eyes, eagerly picturing the horrors he would craft.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. I no longer promise anything. There will likely be content daily but I will probably flop from story to story like a landed fish.


End file.
